


Day 1: One moment in time

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Cole had an idea. Usually, when James Cole had an idea, stuff happened that weren’t supposed to happen. Or… that were supposed to happen, depending on what timeline he was in. But this idea was something he knew had to happen.Because it involved Ramse.





	Day 1: One moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Kinktober Challenge
> 
> Deepthroating

Cole had an idea. Usually, when James Cole had an idea, stuff happened that weren’t supposed to happen. Or… that were supposed to happen, depending on what timeline he was in. But this idea was something he knew had to happen.

Because it involved Ramse.

As soon as they had arrived in 2045 and Cole had realized what day it was, the idea came to him. And as soon as an opportunity arose, he took it and ran with it like the Witness was at his heels. This had to happen, that was the only thing he could think of as he moved towards Ramse’s quarters. This had to happen! He could never go back to his own time if he didn’t let this happen.

Ramse was alone, standing in the middle of the room, almost as if he had been excepting Cole to show up. And Cole realized with a stab of pain in his chest that Ramse *had* been waiting. But not for him. He had been waiting for the Cole from this time. And 2045-Cole had never shown up, he had been too busy with the preparations of his first splinter.

Well, he missed his shot that time! He was gonna fix that now!

Cole wasted no time. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he pushed Ramse towards the bed, not even giving himself a second to think this through. It was risky, the Cole from this time was close by, and Ramse could be pretty loud. If Jones knew about this… she would tear him a new one, smiling pleasantly as she did so. But he had no choice. In an hour, 2045-Cole would go on his first trip, meet Cassie, and set everything in motion. And he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn’t do this, if he didn’t give Ramse something… if he didn’t give himself this one thing…

He tore off Ramse’s pants as if they were made of paper, and got up on the bed, on his hands and knees , head placed over his reward, and he took one brief moment to mentally thank Ramse for never wearing underwear, before he swooped down and swallowed him whole. 

He had forgotten how much he loved doing this!

There was a strangled curse from Ramse, and Cole felt his hand in his hair. It was like old times, when it was just the two of them, and Cole relaxed his jaw as he felt Ramse’s cock grow in his mouth, slightly tickled by the pubic hairs, and started moving his head up and down in a mad speed.

Ramse said his name, and somewhere, deep inside, Cole was crying, missing his best friend, his brother, missed what they had together, before things turned sour. He slowed down, just a fraction, everything coming back to him, all the memories of what they used to do together, and he moved his tongue over the head, eyes closed as he felt Ramse’s hand clutch at his hair, pushing him down, urging him on.

"I love you, brother’, he repeated in his head, over and over. He knew that this would be the last time Ramse had any encounters like this with Cole. His Cole was on his way to meet Cassie. His Cole would return a changed man. The Cole of this time would meet the woman of his dreams. And as much as Cole loved Cassie, as much as he would travel to the Red Forest and back for her, there was always a part of him that missed this, missed being with his best friend, his brother, the one person in the post-apocalyptic world that he trusted with his life.

He kept on deep-throating the other man, listening to his strangled moans, mentally repeating the words ‘I love you, brother’ over and over. This was a Ramse that loved him. This was a Ramse, untouched by the hell that was to come. This was a Ramse that was alive and warm and belonged to Cole, no matter what. Cole wished that it could have stayed that way forever. Hell, he wished that he could stay here, right in this moment, forever.

But it was over in a matter of minutes, Ramse crying out as he came down Cole’s throat, probably letting everyone in the facility know what was going on, and not giving a crap. Cole swallowed greedily, wanting everything, not letting go until he felt Ramse shudder underneath him. Only then did he sit back up, looking at his best friend, memorizing every inch of him.

Ramse reached out towards him, probably all set on returning the favor, but Cole shook his head. He had been so focused on giving pleasure to Ramse, too wrapped up in his own head, in his own memories, to even achieve an erection. He was here to give, not to receive.

“What’s going on, Cole?”

“Nothing! Just wanted a little something before I leave…” He left it at that. Ramse took one look at him and knew that something was wrong.

“Cole, if you wanna back out… Just say the word, brother, I’ll get us out of here!”

The Ramse that loved him! Cole felt a lump in his throat and got up from the bed.

“No, I’m good!” he said, trying desperately to make it sound as if he believed it, himself. “Hey, how many gets the chance to save the world, right?”

Ramse didn’t look convinced. Cole hadn’t really thought that he would be. He didn't really believe it himself, anymore. He took a deep breath to steel himself, the knowledge that Ramse was literally a part of him right now enough to make his legs tremble, and then he turned, unlocked the door and left, not allowing himself a single glance back.

If Jones had any clue as to what he had been doing, she didn’t say, but he could feel her eyes in the back of his neck, silently judging him, before they made the jump back to their own time.


End file.
